


【佐鸣】差错之间（年下，暗部，R18）

by Ryoka



Category: Naruto, Uchina Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoka/pseuds/Ryoka
Summary: 一辆火车原著架空设定，年下涉及春药，强制，慎文中所有逻辑死OOC的地方都怪作者





	【佐鸣】差错之间（年下，暗部，R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆火车
> 
> 原著架空设定，年下  
> 涉及春药，强制，慎  
> 文中所有逻辑死OOC的地方都怪作者

　　  
回程的路上突然下起了雨。  
风声略过耳际，疾行的脚步掀动气流，星点雨水扫过飘动的衣袂和裸露在外的皮肤。深夜山里的气温已足够冰凉，而骤降的夜雨让周身的寒意更甚。  
这雨要下得更久一些才好。漩涡鸣人一边赶路一边想。  
事实上，他现在的身体状态远没有他脚下的步伐节奏来得正常，头脑昏沉，喉咙干渴，失重感随着剧烈运动抑制不住地一次次产生，升高的体温和泛红肤色呈现出类似发烧的症状。尽管体内难以言喻的躁动和灼热早被他用查克拉抑制住，但这种办法也许坚持不了太久。  
被算计了。  
从加入暗部的第一天起，漩涡鸣人就做好了心理准备。执行任务的暗部们一直藏于暗处并且生死一线，他的脑袋随时随地都别在腰包上，被偷袭和受伤是常有的事情。所以无论是曾经被雷忍村的叛忍打断了四根肋骨，伤至脊椎神经甚至差点残废，还是在水之国被人扔进空气中满是硫酸气体的结界，对这类遭遇他都不会有所怨言。毕竟作为忍者，这些都再正常不过。  
可是今晚的意外状况却让他无法忍受。  
他们这次的任务是从岩之国的流浪忍者手里夺回木叶丢失的封印卷轴。  
任务难度和之前相比更简单，却意外地有些麻烦。在偷走卷轴后，对方似乎对木叶即将采取的行动战术颇为熟悉且早有防备，在搜索网布罗前，先一步匿身于黑市游女街，这个忍界公认的灰色区域。  
在鸣人印象里，黑市游女街一直是个可怕的地方，十一二岁的时候他的师傅曾经带着他长期住在这里，打着收集情报的名义纵情声色。拜那位不正经的白发老头子所赐，他在这以后的很长一段时间里都对街上那些穿着艳丽、妆容精致、笑容妩媚的姑娘们有心理阴影。而在游女街，这些美丽的女人都是不可招惹的食人花。  
这一次为了任务，鸣人不得不再次走进他的童年噩梦。他和他的小组成员们耐心在这里潜伏半月，流浪忍者终于暴露了行迹。接下来他们按照最初制定的计划执行：男人天性好色，更何况是连逃亡都要选择游女街作为庇护所的流浪忍者。既然已经掌握住敌人最大的弱点，只需要趁这个人戒备最松的时候动手——  
结果十分顺利。  
擅长幻术的同伴A在流浪忍者走进妓馆的十几分钟前将屋内的游女迷晕，擅长伪装的同伴B则迅速用变身术将自己和女人掉包，而一开始藏匿于暗处的鸣人，在对方由于女人和酒精而彻底放松戒备的时候，送上蓄力已久的拳头。  
K.O！一击必杀。  
他们顺利从晕厥的流浪忍者怀里拿回卷轴。  
用计谋取得的成功比用武力夺得更有成就感。而成就感会让人不由自主松懈防备。  
“万岁！”  
作为组长的鸣人忍不住欢呼，他跳起来，想要和立刻同伴们来个High Five——虽然那两个分别带着狸猫和鸟面具的暗部手下对他高举在空中的两只手都僵硬着摇头表示拒绝。  
不过这也影响不了他的好心情。  
目前为止，他的小组没有使用过任何一种超S忍术，当然也没有人受伤。  
看来只要足够耐心，准备充分，计划周全并且和同伴们完美配合。他们还是可以不用武力直接搞定任务嘛。  
哪里像那些人说的是只会放大招打架的笨蛋。  
……  
“组长！”“小心！”  
喜悦感并没有持续多久，伴随着同伴们的惊呼，他的颈部突然传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。  
迅速后退一步，鸣人抓住了疼痛的来源，那是一只纤细柔软的，属于女人的手。  
“你们这些野蛮的忍者，”刺耳的控诉尖叫声响起，刚才被他们迷晕的游女不知什么时候苏醒过来，“不可原谅……我绝对不会原谅任何一个伤害他的人！”  
“喂，你！等等——”  
太迟了。  
尽管鸣人已经用足够的力道反向压制住了女人，但是她似乎丝毫不顾及指间被压迫的疼痛以及来自身后苦无尖锐的威胁，抚住针柄的拇指平稳用力，将针管里的液体一推到底。

这场在山间骤降的夜雨还是没有持续多久。  
冰凉感能够让人短暂清醒，然而现在的他却只能在奔走间烦躁地抓着树枝让雨滴被迫垂落。  
失控了。  
鸣人体内控制药物的查克拉已经到了极限，头脑先于身体一步感受到了晕眩，他的呼吸凌乱起来。  
皮肤变得异常敏感，连身上衣物的轻微摩擦都能煽动体内的火苗。一不留神，酥麻感随即从脚后跟沿着脊椎攀爬而上，吞吐在喉咙间的气息沉重炙热，仿佛被烘烤一般直至干渴。距离意外事故的发生时间才过去了不到二十分钟，他却狼狈到如此地步。  
这样的事实令人难以忍受。

“可恶，可恶！”  
鸣人生平第一次对异性如此咬牙切齿。  
明明他已经很小心，明明知道这些女人很危险不能招惹所以他从一开始就刻意收敛手脚避开了所有引发条件，明明这次任务足够完美。  
结果为什么会是这样！？  
鸣人想到他的同伴们在把游女用绳索捆住，逼问注射的药剂和解药的时候，那个女人一脸的无所谓和幸灾乐祸，  
“没有解药。”  
“哎呀，反正又不是什么害死人的毒药，这个小子只需要找个人泻泻火就行了。”  
“不过看样子他还是个处吧，知道怎么做吗？”  
“要不然这样，反正我也报了仇。如果你们没有合适的人选我可以帮忙，算是赔偿彼此的精神损失。毕竟……谁让他伤害了我今晚的床伴呢？”  
说着这番话的女人姿态慵懒地扭动身子，刻意露出纤细的脖颈和胸口被衣物半遮半掩的雪白胸脯。  
刚才那个不要命的疯子偷袭了他的人究竟是谁啊？  
看着女人突然朝他抛过来的媚眼，隔着狐狸面具的鸣人心里一阵恶寒。  
所以就这么被算计了。  
原本以为这次意外是由于恋人在眼前被人伤害而歇斯底里的报复，没想到这个女人偷袭下药的行为纯属故意。  
她的目的是找一个能够泄欲的床伴。  
可怕。  
太可怕了。  
和这个疯女人相比，鸣人觉得平时动不动就对他挥舞拳头或者逼着他试吃各种奇怪口味的兵粮丸的同伴小樱简直是天使。  
于是事情最后被这样解决：就算查克拉正抑制着体内的药性，鸣人仍然狠狠报复了流浪忍者和游女——前者被再次痛扁，后者被他不客气地用变身术变成了时效三天的蛤蟆。然后鸣人把卷轴和汇报任务的工作都交给了部下。独自离开。  
他不打算去找任何一个女人，然而遇上这种情况，他需要一个足够隐蔽的私人空间。

偏远寂静的山洞。  
意识如浮云一样漂在空中，身体在接连的劳累下终于跌撞地坠落地面。感受到方圆百米不再有人的气息，鸣人终于长舒一口气。  
紧绷的身体瞬间松懈下来。  
无暇顾及其他，背靠着石壁，鸣人蹲坐下身，迅速解开裤头，双手迫切地握住了腿间鼓胀的火热。  
手指用比平常力道更加粗暴地揉弄着充血的柱身，透明的液体随着撸动从小孔持续倾吐出来。  
他像被困在沸水里。  
热，真的好热。流动的血液岩浆一样滚烫，体内被刻意压制的火源趁机如同燎原的星火，一触即发，烧灼神智。  
甩了甩被汗水湿透的头发，鸣人仰起头，忍不住加快手中的速度。  
“啊……”  
泪水从眼角滴落，呻吟不受控制地溢出喉咙。  
斑驳的精液射在地上，头脑在几秒钟内一片空白，困扰自己的沉闷热意终于消散了几分。  
仿佛经历了一场恶战，鸣人舒展四肢，放任自己懒躺在地。  
显然一次射精无法抵消掉他体内所有的药性，这还只是短暂的纾解。不过庆幸的是，这个地方只有他一个人，鸣人不用再刻意地抑制欲望，也不用在别人面前因此而被动难堪地暴露自己。

山洞口这时候吹来一阵风，卷动的气流将狭小的空间迅速扫过。  
突然感受到空间里不属于自己的陌生气息，鸣人警觉地侧过头，随着气息的来源，发现山洞内原本是石壁的阴暗角落不知从什么时候起出现了一个人。  
“出来！”胸口涌出不知何时被人窥伺的愤怒，顾不得一身狼狈，鸣人毫不迟疑朝暗处投掷出三把苦无。  
兵器间的尖锐碰撞声响起。角落里的人影缓缓挪动脚步走到了亮处。  
黑发，猫面具，暗部服装。  
还有对方腰间那把他再熟悉不过的草雉剑。  
“佐助。”  
无法和少年对视，名字音节却下意识地滚过喉咙，鸣人低下脑袋。  
空气里先前翻滚的暧昧灼热变得冰凉起来。

为什么呢。  
眼前的少年连映在地面上的影子都是瘦削好看的，鸣人却盯着地面发呆。为什么在他最狼狈的时候，偏偏是这个人出现在他面前？  
黑发少年的名字叫宇智波佐助。  
18岁，和漩涡鸣人曾经有着六岁的年龄差，是他一手带大的孩子。  
那个孩子，鸣人想起他和佐助的第一次见面——当时还是下忍的他刚刚完成了人生中的第一个C级任务，在回家的河边看见一个黑发男孩，那个据说刚经历了灭门惨案的孩子正坐在断桥上发呆。小小的身影窝在那里，和水面上的影子一样，孤独沉默着，屏蔽拒绝掉外界所有的恶意善意，仿佛这样就不会受伤。  
多像以前的自己。  
于是鸣人主动走上去搭话了，不意外男孩对他的毫不搭理，后来经过鸣人坚持不懈的多次打扰，他们不知不觉地成为了朋友。  
后来。  
鸣人去拜访佐助家的时候发现他因为拼命修炼而伤口感染发烧，晕倒在家里却无人照顾，便多管闲事地不顾主人意愿搬进宇智波宅子，和男孩开始了同居生涯。  
再后来。  
他和佐助开始像真正的家人一样相处，他们一起修炼，一起成长。有时候会因为一些琐事而摩擦不断，经常吵架打闹，但是最后总会和好。  
两个同样孤独的人就这么凑在一起，在宇智波大宅里度过了五年时光。  
五年过去了。十八岁的鸣人加入了暗部，而十二岁的佐助成为了同期里最年轻优秀的中忍。  
“没想到你小子那么优秀啊！”在知道佐助中忍考试通过的时候，鸣人表现得比当事人更兴奋，他忍不住伸手揉了揉那颗刺猬头，虽然手迅速地被男孩用力打开。  
“别当我是小孩子。”佐助抿着唇，不悦地瞪着他，俊秀的脸因为别扭呈现出更多属于同龄人的生动。  
“切，不要那么小气嘛。”鸣人朝他吐舌头，内心由衷地感到高兴和失落。  
如果他不是人柱力就好了，鸣人心里悄悄想，如果他不是人柱力，他就能够像现在这样做一个称职的哥哥，一直待在佐助身边。

然后在那之后的第二天清晨，鸣人在木叶消失了行踪。  
他接到了一个S级秘密任务。  
说是任务，其实是五代目火影纲手给他变相放的一个长假。打着潜入敌国获取情报的名义，实际上是加固封印，隐匿行迹的修炼旅行。为期不定。  
那时候，作为九尾人柱力的鸣人在一次任务途中遭人设计被迫爆发了七尾，虽然在最后关头清醒神智，堪堪维系住了封印。但是他明显感觉到封印的能力已经被削弱，体内的九尾正在失去控制。  
曾经给他种下封印的四代目火影已经牺牲，而现在唯一能够给他加固封印的人是他的师傅自来也，好色仙人在纲手成为火影后就收拾行囊云游四方，也不知道到底在哪儿。  
那个时候，村子外面还有一群穿着黑底红云袍子，自称“晓”的人正在各国大张旗鼓地抓捕人柱力，为了得到人柱力甚至不惜屠村。  
更别提，据说搜捕人柱力的人对写轮眼也有着浓厚的兴趣。  
内忧外患。所以鸣人同意五代目火影的建议，不再继续呆在木叶。在这里，他除了被动地让事情更加失去控制以外别无他法。想到那些因为他暴走而受伤牺牲的同伴，如果佐助有一天也和他们一样，因为他受伤或者牺牲，甚至被晓抓走……  
鸣人不敢再继续想象下去，从很久以前起他就无法忍受任何潜在危险存在于少年身边，因此才会选择成为暗部。而这一次的危险源自于他本人，为了避免更多的意外发生，他的唯一选择只有离开。

时间过得很快，当鸣人再次出现在木叶街头，又一个五年已经过去了。  
离开的时候，鸣人从没想过这次旅程的时间跨度会那么长。  
最初，他的精力全部都用在寻找自来也加固封印上，然而好色仙人仿佛在刻意躲着他似的，总是先他一步地消失行踪。鸣人尝试了很多办法，连引以为豪的色诱术也不管用，就这么一追一躲地耗了一年。忍无可忍，他气得想不管封印直接回村，结果那边晓还在大肆追捕人柱力。他的朋友砂忍村风影我爱罗作为一尾人柱力也被他们抓走。  
无法对此坐视不管，鸣人立刻冲进晓去救人，结果被打成了重伤，差点连同自己也被晓掳走，关键时候那个和他玩了一年捉迷藏的自来也终于出现把他救了回来。  
“看看现在你有多弱，就这点水平还想救人，结果自投罗网了吧，如果不是本大爷在的话，你早就%￥%@%……”鸣人在医院里趟了半个月，醒过来的时候被好色仙人揪着耳朵一番絮叨，他这才知道自己身上的封印早就趁他不注意的时候已经被加固了。  
“那好色仙人为什么要这样捉弄我啊！？”  
“不遛着你小子到处跑，难道让你小子傻啦吧唧地被晓的人捉走吗？”  
一想到自己的作为，看着老头子突然严肃的神情，鸣人无言以对。  
“可是！”可是他都已经出来一年了啊。  
已经过去一年了。鸣人本来以为自己解决完麻烦就可以很快回村，他有些后悔当初不打声招呼就这么悄悄地走了。  
不知道佐助现在在干什么呢？想到那个黑色刺猬头的小鬼，他有些焦虑。佐助有在好好修炼吗？他有没有受伤？一个人的话，有没有人去找他的麻烦？  
那孩子看着冷酷，其实内心非常敏感，好不容易再次拥有家人的羁绊，而他这样迟迟不归，会不会让那个孩子误会了啊……  
“我爱罗那边你不用担心，木叶和砂忍村早就已经组织联合部队去营救了。”  
“至于你，现在老实给我滚去修炼。”  
“什么时候修炼成仙人体，我就什么时候放你回去。”  
说着这话的自来也瞬间召唤出结界，在鸣人还没反应过来的情况下一脚把他踹进了妙木山。  
“好色仙人你个混蛋啊啊啊啊啊！”  
妙木山作为传说中忍界神秘的未知圣地，显然完全与世隔绝。在连续经历几次逃跑无果，确认只有蛤蟆仙人放行结界才能打开后，鸣人只好认命。  
他拼命地修炼，努力压缩着修炼时间。然而等鸣人成功炼成了仙人体，终于从山里出来的时候，外面的世界已经天翻地覆。  
他在妙木山里待了一年，外面的世界却已经过去了四年。  
被晓抓走的我爱罗被木叶和砂忍村成功营救，虽然被抽离了尾兽但没有死，现在还是砂忍村的风影。晓组织被歼灭。听说两年前他们出现了在五影会谈上，口出狂言要掀起第四次忍界大战，然而由于一些原因始终无法集齐尾兽之力，最后被五国忍者联军趁机合力剿灭得七七八八。  
总之，现在的世界天下太平。各国忍村甚至因为联军的原因，关系比起以前缓和许多。而这一切莫名其妙的改变对于刚出山的鸣人来说，还是让人有些无法适应。他只知道自己又被师傅坑了，而且白白地坑掉了三年，不过……鸣人想了一下当时晓为什么不能集齐尾兽之力的原因，把好色仙人拎出来揍一顿的念头还是消掉了。  
他现在有更重要的事情要去做。  
鸣人迅速收拾行李，回到了自己成长的村子。

五年后的木叶和记忆中相比有太多变化。  
那些对他来说很重要的同伴却还是熟悉的样子。在回家的路上，鸣人见过了五代目火影，见过了伊鲁卡，旗木卡卡西，还有小樱。  
除了容貌上有些许时光的痕迹，他们还是会对他笑，请他吃拉面，对他毒舌，对他毫不客气地挥舞着拳头。  
然而当鸣人终于飞奔到家门口，平复呼吸，心情忐忑地按下门铃，准备和佐助见面的时候。随着门被拉开，曾经记忆里脸上还有着些许婴儿肥的小鬼，变成了俊朗的少年出现在面前，穿着一身暗部服，身高甚至到了能够和鸣人平视的高度。  
这孩子怎么长的啊……  
明明是惊喜的蜕变，不过鸣人在发现自己和佐助之间缺少了引以为傲的身高差之后，心情变得颓丧起来。  
算起来，佐助现在已经17岁了吧，他17岁的时候有这么高吗？  
这么想着的鸣人大大咧咧地朝佐助微笑着打招呼，然后和以前一样，习惯性地伸手，想摸一下少年的刺猬头。  
被不留痕迹地避开了。  
不是愤怒地拒绝，也不是别扭地纵容。没有任何回应任何表情，仿佛把鸣人当成了空气，黑发少年和他错身而过，眼眸里的黑色寂静无波，那双好看的眼睛里曾经装满了他的影子。  
而现在他从里面什么都没看到。  
什么都没有。  
冷漠和明显的肢体拒绝如同一道屏障，把他内心的思念和愧疚一并隔离。  
说的也是啊，佐助又怎么会原谅他呢。鸣人看着自己的手。  
果然，他还是被讨厌了。

 

……  
欲望如利剑一样地把他劈开，飘飞的思绪收束回笼。鸣人并拢双腿，瘙痒又在体内猖狂地滚动，身体因为缺乏抚弄而持续不断地涌现出痛感，他吃力地挪动着，试图把自己隐藏在暗处。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
那天以后，他就自觉地搬回了以前的独身公寓，佐助和他形同陌路，现在的他们是同事关系，除了在工作中基本就毫无交集。  
只是同事。一想到这点，鸣人努力让自己的语气听上去和平时一样。已经三个月了。他和佐助的问题他还没有想出办法解决，而他正处在最难堪的时候，不能因为这件事情让佐助对他的印象更差了。  
“我在这附近执行任务，冈崎告诉我你出了事情。”  
“你……”什么时候过来的？  
虽然很好奇但是说出来感觉好奇怪。鸣人把这个问题咽了回去，“…你走吧，我有些不舒服，休息一会儿就好了，你先回去。”  
拒绝了难得的好意，鸣人尴尬地笑了笑，率先背转过身去。

空间里一阵静默，少年似乎真的服从命令一声不响地离开了。也对呢，他毕竟是组长啊，组长的话还是要听的。鸣人模糊地想着，心里多少有些失落，看来这个孩子真的不在意他了。  
身体又一次地涌上热潮，毫无迟疑地，他的手指再次握住勃起的性器，用力撸动。  
“呜……”  
这种被药控制的感觉真奇怪。鸣人感觉自己脑子烧得厉害，就算他努力地纾解欲望，那种没有被触碰的微妙刺痛感仍然从身体的各个部位不断传来。  
头很痛，嘴唇很痛，乳头很痛，屁股很痛，甚至他手里捏着的玩意儿也一阵胀痛。  
怎么会这样……  
仿佛不满于渴求无法满足，眼睛控制不住地泛出泪水，可是不知道该如何继续，鸣人停下手上的动作，一时间迷茫起来。

“呵。”他的身后突然传来一声轻笑。  
一种不妙的预感。鸣人惊悚地扭过头，然后下巴被一只冰凉的手捏住，挑高。  
“你被下药了。”原本应该离开的黑发少年摘掉了猫面具，露出锋利俊美的五官，夜色里那双黑色瞳仁颜色深沉得犹如黑潭。  
“我知道，你被下药了。”像在强调一个事实，宇智波佐助重复着这句话。捏着下巴的细长手指抚摸他的嘴唇，沿着形状缓缓摩擦。然后向下，隔着衣服滑过锁骨，停留在他的乳头上。  
“你看，你这里那么硬，而且，”佐助凑近了他的耳根，低沉的嗓音轻柔地说，“刚刚只泻了一次，根本不够吧。”  
鸣人红润的脸色瞬间变得苍白。

“放开我！”感觉湿热的气息从耳后逐渐蔓延到脖颈，顾不上思考这一切惊悚的变化，鸣人开始奋力挣扎，他撑起身，想要拉开和佐助的距离，乳头却被对方的手指稳稳掐住，豆粒一样地被蹂躏搓捻，指尖甚至恶意尖锐地刺进圆弧中心的凹陷处。  
“啊…”陌生的强烈刺激感让他一下子软了腰。  
就这样失去了先机，他被佐助单手从后面固定住了两只手腕。掐着乳头的手指离开了，还没来得及松口气，发丝突然被用力扯住，头被迫往后侧仰，嘴巴吃痛地张开，一根温软湿热的舌头探进来。  
“嗯…呜……”伸进他嘴里的舌头恶劣地搅弄翻卷舌根，下流色情地舔舐牙龈和口腔内壁。一阵战栗，被药物控制的身体热度温水一样地化开，鸣人忍不住一声呜咽，透明的津液溢出嘴角。  
这家伙，吻技怎么会那么厉害……  
不对！佐助为什么要吻他？  
鸣人迷迷糊糊地想着，没有注意身上的衣服正在被迅速地剥落，直到腰间传来同样冰凉的触感，他才发现自己已经一丝不挂。  
怎么回事！？  
虽然鸣人的确如那位游女所说，还是一个没有性经验的21岁处男，但是鉴于他有一个靠写不正经小说当饭吃又经常去风月场所溜达的好色师傅，再怎么单纯缺乏经验还是知道，佐助现在对他做的这些事情绝不是好哥们儿互相解决一下那么简单。  
毕竟，互相解决的人才不会趁人不注意的时候偷袭还把对方脱光光……  
意识到自己现在处境不妙，鸣人狠下心来用力咬牙，侵入嘴里的湿滑立即反应灵敏地迅速退出，勾缠许久的舌终于分离。  
“呼——”  
好不容易能够顺畅地自由呼吸，他察觉到自己嘴角边正挂着一丝暧昧的唾液。  
这个小混蛋。一想到刚才发生的事情，鸣人的脸上烧起一阵灼热。  
凶狠地瞪了少年一眼，示意他识相的话赶紧离开，那么他做的这些事情他就可以既往不咎。  
却不知道在这个时候，他的蓝色眼睛早已经泛起一层水雾，平时自认为威力十足的瞪视柔化在的深蓝水波里，更像是勾引和嗔怒。  
一阵诡异的沉默。  
隔着朦胧的视线，意外地，鸣人看见少年漆黑的眼睛锋利地直刺过来，犹如猎者捕捉猎物，将他牢牢地锁住。  
他要快点离开这里……作为忍者的本能让鸣人感受到了危机。他想逃，可是他忘了自己的身体因为药物正在发软，他忘了自己两只手都被佐助从后面锢住，少年的力气很大，他无法结印，一时间也挣脱不开。只能剧烈地扭动挣扎着，然而所有动作只持续到了一半——  
“呃……”  
他的性器被握住了。  
少年冰凉的手指细致抚弄着胀热的硬块，指腹的薄茧磨过茎皮，指尖同样手法恶劣地刮弄着菇头，小孔在这连番刺激下不停地吐液。鸣人忍不住弓起身，饥渴欲望的身体配合着节奏不住挺动。  
简直像自己在主动一样。  
想到这点，他脸上的温度更加滚烫。  
好奇怪……他和佐助，他们为什么会变成这样。  
都怪那个女人的鬼东西让他变得越来越不正常了,早知道会那么难过，他应该把她变成一年的蛤蟆。  
不放弃地再次起身，鸣人试图摆脱这种被动的状态，然而对方早就已经识破他意图似的，在腿间逗弄的手指力度加大，最后直接省略那些不必要的步骤，五指张开，气势强硬地从头部握住，一下子撸动到根部，再从根部滑动，速度越来越快。  
“嗯…”  
那些流窜在身体四周的快感随着少年手上的动作朝小腹层层堆积成越来越强烈的射意，鸣人仰起头，四肢不受控制地紧绷，在离最终纾解只差热度快要到沸点的那一刻，他的肩颈突然传来一阵刺痛。  
“啊啊——”  
他用力蜷缩脚趾。与此同时，在顶端肆虐的手指骤然束紧，精液从不同角度从小孔喷射出来，或顺着指缝流出，或是滴落在地。  
他，他他他居然生平第一次别人的手中射了。  
而且，那个人还是佐助！  
那个被他从小拉扯大的宇智波！  
“佐助！你这家伙太过分了，信不信我！唔嗯……”  
他的威胁还没说完，嘴巴就被强制性地塞进三根手指，突入口内的湿润指头带着奇怪的腥涩口味，调戏似的搅弄着他的舌根，意识到了那股味道是什么，鸣人瞪大双眼。  
“闭嘴，你很吵。”清冷的音色贴着耳际，和混乱的他相比少年的语气可以说是波澜不兴。言语间牙齿触碰着高热的皮肤，从肩部朝下逐渐又传来被噬咬的疼痛。鸣人想反驳，肆意在他舌间的手指却勾唤醒了体内更深层的痒，头脑内的欲望这时候占据了上风，焦虑地渴望着更多触碰，他忍不住颤抖地挺直身体扭动着腰。

 

青年的金发被汗水湿透，脖子脆弱地上扬，绷紧的身体拉出一道流畅的弧线，微张的嘴唇湿润红肿着，蜜色的皮肤泛起俏丽的红色。劲瘦的细腰下是肉感十足的翘臀，在一番动作下主动蹭上了他的腰腹。  
毫不犹豫地把这当作为一次邀请。  
佐助捞起已经完全瘫软成泥的鸣人，扶着他的腰，分开他的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
已经得到唾液充分滋润的手指，趁着青年神智迷茫的时候来到他的股间。敷衍地抚摸了一下闭合的褶皱，然后一指直接戳刺入内，因为药物而柔软高热的小洞很快就能适应，不需要花费太多精力，短暂开拓后，那里已经顺畅地容纳着三根手指同时进出。  
隐秘的洞口被撑开，不安分的指头在内部四处摸索，终于碰到一个隐秘的点，怀里的人如同触电般朝后仰。湿热的内壁将入侵者谄媚地绞住。青年腿间原本已经发泄过的软垂性器再次激动着抬起了头。  
这身体还真是淫荡。佐助刻薄地想。  
然而金发青年因为欲望而异常乖顺的模样，却让他的征服欲得到了强烈满足。  
这个人，曾经过度热情地吵闹着闯入他视线里，曾经自以为是地好心地走进他生命里，曾经以各种魅惑形态在出现他的春梦里，也曾经毫无征兆地、擅自消失了五年不见踪迹。  
而现在，这个人就安静地瘫软在他的怀里，就像只属于他的听话的宠物。  
会一直待在他身边。  
哪儿也不许去……  
仿佛受到这个想法影响，佐助松开了钳制住青年的手，两只手腕各自被捏出了一圈青紫，而手的主人只是毫无动静地让它们垂下。  
他没有反抗。  
佐助在那一瞬间感受到了愉悦。  
然而一切只是错觉，当他的手指抽出，硬热抵入穴口，准备插入的时候，一股暴烈的冲击朝他直面而来。  
“你这混蛋！”  
一阵耳鸣，拳头毫不留情地砸在脸上，舌头尝到了牙齿碾进肉里的血腥味。猝不及防的猛烈力道让他后退坐倒在地，脑袋仍然嗡嗡作响。  
眼前的金发青年瞪视着他，猫须脸上毫不掩饰着羞耻、愤怒，以及疑惑。然后趁着他暂时无法还击的时候奋力挣脱掉他的桎梏，转身跑去拿散落一地的衣服。  
佐助冷漠地看着鸣人慌忙的背影。  
他又要逃。  
不过不要紧。  
闭上眼，从心里释放出压抑许久的深沉怒意，再次睁开眼睛的时候，如墨的眼眸已经变成了血红色的花朵。

 

鸣人穿衣服的动作进行到一半，发现自己的身体不能动了。  
明明意识清明，身体直到刚才也一直灵敏地反应着，而现在就算他心焦如焚，想用最快的力气速度离开这里，肢体却并不接受大脑的操控。  
空气中存在着一丝不寻常的威压。他知道自己中了幻术。  
佐助……  
看来在他不在的这段时间里，这孩子又变强了啊。鸣人想着。  
可是现在不是他应该开心的时候。  
赤裸的身体被重新拉入身后人的怀中，贴上了同样光裸的皮肤，想到接下来可能会发生的事情，鸣人咬紧牙根，抵住了舌尖的轻颤，他闭上眼睛。  
被环抱住了腰，翻转过身来，平躺在地。他和少年呈现出面对面的姿势。然后单只脚踝被一手握住，拎起抬高，牵动大腿虚软地架在对方的肩上。股间已经被充分扩张过的穴口正湿润地开合着，淫荡地诉求着渴望。  
——！  
无法想象的笔直硬热就这么猛然地楔进他了的身体。  
甬道被一下子插入，过于饱胀的满足感让他忍不住大口喘息，比起疼痛，下身泛起更多的反而是餍足的瘙痒。内部的褶皱被残酷地一点点撑开，肠道更加热情地剧烈蠕动，将那根东西贪婪地吞吃到底。  
没有时间缓冲，少年在彻底挺入后便是迫不及待的密集撞击，他的双腿被彻底掰开，臀部被迫不停地抬高迎合，身体最难堪隐秘的地方正在被少年放肆地侵犯着。  
几乎是同时配合着下方冲击的猛烈力道，诡异的湿润感从胸口袭来，鸣人睁开双眼，不可置信地看着佐助的脑袋伏在自己胸前，漆黑的发丝一一垂落，撩着皮肤细细的痒，他的乳头被叼住了，艳红的舌尖正扫过那颗红肿的挺立，留下一道水痕，然后用牙齿恶劣地啃噬啮咬，像是在认真品尝着什么糖果。  
“…不要……唔嗯……啊……”  
无论是正在被侵略的甬道还是胸前被玩弄的乳头，被触碰的地方都泛起一阵难以言喻的酸软疼痛，无法吞咽掉那些呻吟，鸣人承受不住地张口，难以想象的羞耻音调从他喉中溢出。  
眼前的一切就像一场不真切的荒诞梦境。  
佐助掐在他腰间的手已经留下了青痕，力度却越来越大，随着下身一次比一次更加凶狠的撞击，挺立的性器再次被捏住肆意玩弄，在前后被挑逗的情况下，欲望犹如步步高涨的潮水，汹涌地覆灭而来。当内部再一次被碾磨过了敏感点，鸣人绝望地呜咽，乳白色的液体又一次飞射而出，因为高潮而剧烈收缩的甬道将不停抽动的硬热死死缠住。

然而在他体内的暴虐冲撞并没有停止。剧烈喘息的时候，少年的唇齿终于放过了朱红色的乳尖，却不停地在他胸膛、锁骨和脖子甚至下巴上烙下点点红痕。受到药性和高潮刺激下的身体脆弱敏感，鸣人的四肢虚软地抽搐着，他还是不能动。眼角早已经泛红，泪水不受控制地沾湿脸颊。  
他的背部抵着冰凉的地面，另一条腿也佐助被架在了肩上，腰部彻底悬空，被抬高的腹部自上而下地被插入，伴随抽插的频率剧烈起伏，动作间甚至能够看见在股间不停进出的狰狞的紫红色性器，还有沾染在彼此下腹毛发上的乳白色精液。  
交合之处一片狼藉，这番景象实在过于污秽淫靡。  
而正在自己身上驰骋的宇智波，低头沉默着，看不清五官，白皙的皮肤覆盖着一层薄汗，平时掩藏在黑色暗部服下的身材线条分明，肌理舒展，是逐渐趋于成熟男人的体魄。  
尽管心里极力抗拒，鸣人却只能任由少年的硬直一次比一次更为激烈地楔进他的身体，掐住腰部的五指顺势下滑，将丰厚的股肉揉捏成不同形状。肉体碰撞间水声渐响，红肿糜软的穴口被拍打出白沫。  
最后阶段的冲撞更是带着要把他从内部深处狠狠劈开的力道，鸣人看到佐助俯下身来，将自己的双腿膝盖推折到胸口，然后是彻底大开大合地抽出与进入，他只感觉下身几乎痛痒到麻木，一股滚烫的热液喷洒在了他体内。

视野仿佛被薄雾笼住，模糊不清。被填满的快感犹如一场漩涡，覆灭所有感官。  
浓浊的吐息萦绕在鸣人耳侧，压他身上的人并没有离开，而是将头埋进了他的颈窝。同时身体也被紧紧环抱住了，难得的不带一丝情欲的温情，他和佐助胸口紧密贴合着，能够清晰感受到彼此的心跳声，扑通扑通。  
莫名地觉得安心，懈怠的神经唤起浅埋在皮肤下的深沉倦意。鸣人闭上眼睛。  
怎么会这样呢？  
他和佐助，明明从来都不是这种关系的。  
曾经，他是他一手带大的孩子，是他的同伴，他的家人，他的归宿。  
而跨过了漫长的五年时光，佐助从一个孩子蜕变成强势冷漠的男性，疏远了他，却因为一个可笑的意外，现在的他们在这里，呼吸交缠，彼此肢体紧密连接，肉体间的距离也无限贴近着。  
可是，为什么会变成这样呢……  
鸣人沉默地感受着眼前的一片黑色，内心也像被蒙上了一块黑布，那个记忆中深深思念的、熟悉的影子，就这么消失在黑暗里。

“真想杀掉你……”  
“什么？”一瞬间，鸣人以为是自己的耳朵出现了幻听。  
“真想杀掉你，想把你锁起来，关在一个只有我知道的地方，然后把你一口一口地咬碎再吃下去，”  
“这样的话你就可以一直呆在我身边了，哪里都去不了。”  
耳畔传来一阵沙哑的低吟，言语间的残酷和暴虐却透露着他从未预料到的骇人独占欲，揭露一个掩埋已久的未知真相。  
“佐助！”心口泛起一股前所未有的愤怒和恐慌，鸣人忍无可忍地睁开眼睛。  
彼此间从未有过的近距离，尽管唇角带着由他造成的红肿淤痕，少年的五官一如既往地精致锋利，不过鸣人的全部注意力都已经被那双血红色的眼眸所吸引。  
“你……你的眼睛怎么回事？”  
郁积的情绪顿时消散，仿佛被蛊惑，鸣人忘记了自己原本想说的话，只是呆呆地看着那双眼睛。  
鸣人还记得他刚离开的时候，佐助的两只眼睛分别是二勾玉和一勾玉，而自己的好友卡卡西的眼睛——那只因为同伴宇智波带土的惨痛牺牲而得来的写轮眼的最终进化版，是三勾玉。  
他对宇智波一族写轮眼的了解一向不多，原本以为三勾玉就应该是最终形态了。  
可现在这个情况是怎么回事？  
“意外吗？”佐助反问他，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度。锁住他的血红色眼眸绽放出妖异的花。  
“我……”少年的态度依然带着尖锐清晰的恶意，鸣人一时间不知道该怎么回答。  
而楔在身体里的性器这时候又涨大了一圈，他瞪大眼，还没来得及抗拒，就被佐助捞起来坐到怀里。硬热就着交合处的粘腻浊液一阵疯狂捣弄，臀尖的皮肤因为摩擦发热泛红。  
“唔嗯…………”  
嘴唇再次被擒住，内壁也被狠狠开拓着，鸣人努力平复喘息，维持着神智的清明，不放弃地尝试伸展四肢。  
能动了！他欣喜地弯曲手指，发现身上的幻术不知从什么时候起已经被解除，双手立刻合拢，做出结印的姿势。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
一阵战栗，从尾椎骨噼里啪啦炸裂的电流瞬间窜过四肢百骸，电火间烧起的强烈麻痹感让鸣人忍不住一下子软了腰，屈膝在地，虚弱地蜷缩在少年怀里。  
“瞧啊，你总是那么天真。”他听见佐助在耳边冷淡地说着，“为什么以为我会那么容易地放过你呢？”  
被插入的交合处传来清晰的水声，越来越多的浊液承受不住地流落在地上，仿佛这样还不满足，少年的右手掐弄着他的乳头，左手捏住他的脚踝，拎高正在抽搐的大腿，在他的小腿肚上留下一串咬痕。  
……  
记忆的最后，鸣人被佐助摆成了趴伏的姿势，四肢着地，唯有臀部高高翘起，像一只雌兽一样被狠狠地进入着侵犯着。  
随着身体剧烈的摇晃，鸣人出神地望着地面上的干涸物，却想起佐助的那双眼睛。  
不用说他也知道，写轮眼的开眼条件十分艰难。而那双血红色眼眸的妖异形状，他在和佐助对视的时候，仿佛透过了它们，看到少年隐秘的内心。  
他看到十二岁的时候第一次和佐助打招呼的自己，看到他和佐助同居时的玩闹，那些貌似无意的言语和肢体触碰原来带着小心翼翼地渴求和试探。他看到自己离开后，少年在漫长等待追寻的时光里越来越沉默。最后他看到一个穿着晓的衣服戴着面具的男人出现在少年面前，语气猖狂地告知他的死讯，然后一滴鲜血从眼角流落，和眼泪一样地悄然无声，视野里突然燃烧起一片黑火。  
他是不是知道得太晚了呢？  
鸣人迷茫地想着，内心充满了苦涩焦灼的疼痛，而身体却已经顺从地为少年敞开，沉默地承受着更多。

—END—


End file.
